A void to fill
by TheLaughingPhantom
Summary: A void. That was the best word to describe it. My name is all I remember, other than that I couldn't remember a thing.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own pokemon, this is the only disclaimer I will do for this story

One moment I knew nothing, I felt and heard nothing. All of this changed in an instant, at first everything was fuzzy, just a lot of brown and green blobs. It was like someone had thrown buckets of green and brown paint at a wall. I was starting to get used to this new development when the world changed again. Everything came into sharp focus, it was overwhelming. Soon this too become normal, when the colors stopped causing me pain I examined my surroundings. I was in a place heavily populated by trees, once i got bored with the trees i examined myself. I brought what my mind told me was my hands up and looked at them with what my mind told me was my eyes. Information filled my brain, so fast that it caused my head to ache. I now knew things I hadn't before.

The place that I currently reside in was called a forest, my hands were a part of my arms that was then a part of my body. My head throbbed but I ignored it in favor of exploration. I walked away from the area where I had awoken and headed left. After a short amount of time, ten minutes at the most, I noticed a small green thing with a red protrusion on its head. It kept moving having not noticed me and was soon out of site. It was after that encounter that I started to see other creatures some resembled the green one but some were brown with a spike protrusion instead of a red one. I was still in wonder over all of these tiny beings when I heard a sound, I didn't know what it represented so I decided to investigate.

It took me only a short amount of time to discover the source, it was a thing of moving liquid. Information came to me like it had floated to the top of a pool. I know knew that this was a river, a flowing stream of water. It was from her position at the side of the river that she was able to see that she wasn't too far into the forest. The river flowed into the forest from what looked like a small settlement. I started to make my way to the small town but with a start I realized it was getting dark. With a frown I nestled myself against a tree and returned to the nothing that I came from.

I came back to the world slowly. I didn't move aside from expelling air from my mouth in a yawn. It actually took me a few minutes to realize i wasn't alone, it was that small green thing from before. I doubt it was the same one but it was of the same species. It was curled up against my side and let out little puffs of air with every exhale. I found it adorable, it took no effort to move the little thing and in a short few minute I was off, heading towards the settlement that I had discovered yesterday. The sun was high in the sky by the time I arrived, a sign announced that the town was called Pallet. It was small but also peaceful, people were milling about doing their day to day activities. I did notice though that everyone had a tendency to stare when they see me.

It was disconcerting at first but I was able to ignore it after the first few minutes. After awhile of wandering a woman in a white coat made her way towards me. She seemed concerned about me which i found nice, she asked me where I was from at first I didn't understand what she meant but when she explained further I was able to give her an answer but to be honest I didn't know, so that's what I told her. It caused her obvious confusion, I wondered why, was the place i was born at important information? Did it matter? I didn't know. After a while of thinking she asked me what my name was. As if the words registered in my mind information came to me, as if surfacing a bottomless pool of dark blue almost black water. A name was a way for people to identify you. After the first stream of information one word pushed itself to the forefront of my brain. In a scratchy voice that hadn't been used in a long time I answered,"Rose". It seemed natural to refer to myself with that name. It seemed right. The woman, whose name tag read Anna, was obviously relieved that I at least knew that much. "Follow me Rose, i'm going to take you to the professors, he should be able to help". Anna started to make her way to the large building at the end of the town, she looked over her shoulder to make sure i was following before continuing on her course towards the academically inclined trees residence.

Samuel Oak was a well known and well respected figure in the community. He was a man who had dedicated his life to the study of pokemon. Pokemon were creatures who roamed the earth, each one have been classified with a species and typing. There are eighteen types in total but at the moment he wasn't doing any studying. He was feeding the vast amount of pokemon that lived at his ranch. A growlithe was running circles around him when one of his aides,Anna, came running over. "Good morning Anna, you seem flustered are you alright?", Anna shook her head, " I found a young girl wandering around town, she says she doesn't know where she's from but luckily she knew her name, Rose." she had said it all with no pause for air and her face was flushed but he had understood everything she said. " Lead the way", Anna nodded before she turned around and proceeded to set a brisk pace back towards the lab.

After a few short turn they had made it to the labs entrance where a young girl of about fifteen or sixteen stood waiting. She was about five foot four with auburn hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore nothing but what looked to be a brown bag with holes cut out for her head and arms. The girl,Rose, who had been surveying the lab swung her head in their direction when she heard us coming. I took another step towards her and held out my hand," Hello Rose my name is Samuel Oak but you can just call me Professor Oak". She stared at my outstretched hand incomprehensibly for a moment before understanding dawned in her eyes and she shook it. Rose giggled for a moment before exclaiming, " I thought you were a tree", there was a moment of silence before she started to laugh again. I chuckled myself for a moment before motioning her to take a seat, "Alright Rose, would you mind telling me how you got here"?

It took an hour for her to finish telling Anna and himself everything, although it did nothing but raise more questions. Why was she in route one, how did she get there, where were her parents, and why couldn't she remember anything. He sighed, he wasn't going to get any answers sitting around doing nothing now was he. "Anna, could you help rose get cleaned up i'm going to check up on the new pokedex project, i'll be back soon", with that he started towards the back rooms where the new pokedex model was being worked on.

It was an hour later when he pulled himself away from work and went back towards the lab where Rose and Anna were waiting. Rose had gotten washed up and even had a new outfit which Oak assumed Anna got her. It was a purple shirt with brown cargo shorts, simple but it worked. After that it took only five minutes to get her picture up asking if anyone had any information on her. Now all they could do was wait.

It had been two months since Rose had stumbled into Pallet, she had become a common sight around the lab and she loved to learn. Oak was happy to say she was a wonderful student. She was attentive, and had the memory of a Donphan, everything he taught her was never forgotten. Rose had a love for pokemon that Samuel had only seen in the most kind hearted people. It hadn't taken long for her to become interested in becoming a trainer. He had actually been expecting it and with no one coming forward with any knowledge on her she was free to do what she wanted, within reason of course.

In all of the time she spent at the ranch Oak had noticed that she was particularly close to a one of the resident Pidgey. The little thing wasn't a captured pokemon and he planned to let her have the pidgey as her starter. After all, the only thing the little freeloader did was sit around the ranch and eat the provided food all day even though he didn't actually live at the ranch being a wild pokemon and all. Samuel was fairly certain that both Rose and the pidgey would be happy about the arrangement, after all they were almost inseparable.

It was a week later that Rose passed her trainer test and got her license. All of her information was on there, or at least her name and what was hypothesized. Oak had put her down as a Pallet native with her age as sixteen. A doctor had been able to confirm that she was in fact sixteen, the doctor had also done a blood test done but there hadn't been any results. "Rose, come on over to my lab later and we can get you ready to leave", he knew how eager she was to get going. Rose gave him a smile and a nod before racing off in the general direction of Anna's house. That was another thing that Oak had noticed, Anna absolutely adored Rose. Samuel could understand though, it was hard to not like her, she had such a cheerful personality. He smiled to himself before heading back to the lab, he had last minute preparations to make.

His entire being was brought to awareness when a loud bang echoed through the room followed by a cheerful, "Hey professor", and running footsteps. Rose came around the corner not a second later and skidded to a halt before she crashed into him. He blinked at her in daze before his mind finally started to function again. "What" he exclaimed rather lamely. He shook himself, it was time to get in gear, he sent a mental request for coffee to his alakazam then started to shepard Rose to the table which held a single pokeball. Oak could see Rose practically vibrating from the excitement,"go on", he urged her. It was all the encouragement she needed apparently because the ball was in her hands the next second and releasing the avian within the next. After explaining what he had in mind Rose, and the pidgey as well, hugged him. He chuckled good naturedly and patted her on the back. After giving her five empty pokeballs and the new pokedex she was heading down the path and out into route one. Samuel smiled before returning to his desk and going over the the report that Professor Birch had sent. A frown made its way onto his face, it was quiet


End file.
